On the Outside
by Sunset Miko
Summary: When Inuyasha transfers into his brother's high school, he is immediately an outcast. Kagome decides to befriend him, despite her best friend, Sesshoumaru, and everyone else's objections. This will be a drabble series for both LJ and forum challenges. It may jump around a bit as I get everything established. Rated for language and future plans.
1. Nice

******I do not own Inuyasha and I do not profit financially from these fics.**

This was written for the Valentine's DDN, prompt - Nice.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

She had been his best friend but now she'd basically dumped him, all for that filth he was forced to call his half-brother. He'd been trying so hard, too, to make the leap from friend to boyfriend, but now it seemed that all his plans were ruined.

Why did Inuyasha have to change schools? Why couldn't the freak stay where he was? And why did Kagome have to be so damned nice? After their years of friendship, she chose the half-breed over him, all because she felt bad for the outcast. It wasn't fair!


	2. But Your Reputation!

Word Count: 391  
Prompt: bully  
Genre: drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: mild language  
Summary: At archery class, Kagome's friends try to make her see the error of her ways.

Kagome took in a deep breath and aimed before exhaling while releasing her arrow. It hit dead center with a thunk and she allowed her shoulders to slump.

"Why do you bother defending him?" Sango asked from her left.

"Because he's a nice guy that doesn't deserve to be treated like crap."

"Yes, he does," Kikyo replied from her right. "He's a disgusting creature that should have been slaughtered before he drew his first breath."

"Ugh, " Kagome groaned while notching another arrow. She pictured the nasty bitch of a miko's face on her target and released, feeling some of her anger flow out of her with the thought of her arrow landing right in the middle of Kikyo's forehead. She'd never do such a thing, of course, but it didn't hurt to have a homicidal fantasy or two every now and then. "No, he's not! He's a nice guy! He's funny and cute. He's a big sweetheart when you get to know him. I don't understand why everyone cares so much about what his parents are. So what if he's half-human and half-demon? He's still a person."

"Actually, no," Kagura said, sliding her way into the conversation. "He's a stain on Sesshoumaru's family's honor. He's an embarrassment. I would love to cut his stupid ears off. I'll bet Sesshy would think they were a great gift."

Kagome only rolled her eyes and aimed again, this time picturing the wind witch's face as her target. With another thunk, Kagura took an arrow to the eye, if only in Kagome's mind. "You guys are never going to change my mind. Inuyasha's my friend and that's final."

Kikyo shook her head in disappointment. "You know, you're only hurting yourself. Your reputation can only take so much before you end up on the same level as the half-breed. I'm only thinking about you, dear cousin."

"No," Kagome replied. "You're thinking about yourself, worried that people might think you are a 'hanyou sympathizer' like I am. Wouldn't want to tarnish that sparkly reputation of yours."

Kikyo gasped, holding a hand to her heart. "I hadn't even thought of that! Gods, Kagome, why are you such a selfish little brat? Don't you care what people think of you?"

"Nope," she replied with a grin. "And I don't give a damn what they think of you either."


	3. Same Old, Same Old

Title: Same Old, Same Old  
Prompt: bully  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: mild language  
Summary: Kagome comes to Inuyasha's rescue in the halls... again.

"All alone, little brother?" Sesshoumaru hissed in the hanyou's ear.

Inuyasha jumped, banging his shoulder against the door of his locker. A moment later, all of his books and papers were on the floor while everyone around him laughed. 'Not again,' he mentally groaned.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" he growled in frustration.

"Because you are a disgusting creature who should not even be here," the taiyoukai replied with a dark smirk.

"Sesshoumaru!" He turned as he heard his name called in an enchanting but also irritating voice, enchanting because the sound seemed to wrap around his head in a most pleasant way but irritating because he knew what would come next. "Just leave him be! He wasn't doing anything to you so you have no reason to be picking on him."

Sesshoumaru turned to face the teen that had pushed her way through the crowd to place herself directly between him and his younger brother. "He is breathing my air. That is reason enough."

"No," she said angrily while poking him in the chest with one finger. "It's not. Now go away."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Just let it be."

"You know I can't," she replied without turning. She glared at Sesshoumaru as if trying to set him aflame with just her gaze.

Without a word, the taiyoukai turned and walked away, ignoring the groans of disappointment from his classmates that had been hoping for a more physical altercation. He couldn't help but do as she asked, even though his friends teased him mercilessly about his weakness for the girl.

There was just something about Kagome Higurashi that he found irresistible. If only she didn't insist on standing up for the filthy half-breed she had, for some unfathomable reason, befriended. She'd been his best friend only a few short weeks ago, before Inuyasha had transferred in, but she'd dropped him like a hot rock when the hanyou needed a friend. All the time they'd spent together, all the work he'd put into escaping the friend zone, wasted.

Still, he couldn't get over her. When Sesshoumaru wanted something, Sesshoumaru got it, and he wanted her. Too bad she didn't seem to understand that unwritten rule, because she wanted nothing to do with him anymore, not so long as he continued to treat Inuyasha as his station dictated.


	4. No Longer Friends

**Genre: **Drama  
**Rating: G  
Word Count: **337  
**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru, Kagome, reference to Inuyasha and others  
**Summary:** Kagome has a very easy solution to rude comments.

Kagome sighed as she looked over just a few of the comments to a picture she'd posted of herself and Inuyasha.

**12 Comments. Click to see more.**

Sango Taijiya: Eww! What is that thing behind you?!

Miroku Houshi : Look's like you've got some kind of growth. Maybe you should see a Dermatologist.

Kouga Ookami: I don't know what you see in that hanyou filth. Let me know when you're ready to trade up to a real demon.

"You know," Sesshoumaru said from where he sat beside her in the computer lab. "You could easily end your frustration by ending your association with the half-breed."

Kagome shot him a dirty look before returning her gaze to the computer screen. "He's your brother, Sesshoumaru. I don't know how you can treat him like that!"

"Half-brother, little miko, and I treat him exactly as he deserves."

The miko frowned. "No, he's my friend and I'm not going to ditch him just because people don't like us associating."

"Perhaps, then, you could not advertise your friendship. So long as you continue to force it in their faces, they will continue to react." Sesshoumaru didn't want this, of course. He wanted her to forget the hanyou even existed so that things could go back to the way they were before Inuyasha had transferred into their school.

"Why should I? It's my page. I can post pictures of whomever I want. I have a much better solution. See, there's this beautiful thing about Facebook," she said with a smirk. "Just as easily as you can friend someone, you can un-friend them."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened momentarily before he managed to control his reaction. She wouldn't dare, would she? He watched as she moved the mouse, clicking a few times, before signing off and walking away. The taiyoukai quickly signed into his own account, maneuvering directly to her page. This time he was unable to keep the scowl off his face. She had. The miko had un-friended him. The half-breed would pay for this.


	5. Blackmail Worthy

**This was written for Iyfic_contest's 330's prompt, Do or Die.**

"You will tell her you do not wish to be her friend," Sesshoumaru hissed lowly, hoping to keep from drawing the attention of his father in the next room. "You will say whatever is necessary for her to no longer wish to associate with you. I do not care if you have to tell her you hate her. Make her cry if necessary. Just do it."

"Why should I hurt my only friend? Wasn't the wench your friend first? Why in the hell would you want me to make her cry? I knew you were an ass, but to want to hurt Kagome on purpose? She's wonderful, and you're a damned monster," Inuyasha growled back, not concerned at all about the volume of his words.

"You will do as I say or you will suffer a fate worse than death," the taiyoukai threatened.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "What the hell do you think you can do to me that you haven't done already? I'm not scared of you, but you... You're scared of her, aren't you?"

"I fear no one," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Certainly doesn't seem like it. She tells you to back off, you back off. You never let anyone talk to you the way she does. So what's it about then? If you're not scared of the wench, it must be something else." Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes lit up. "You're in love with her! Oh, that's precious. Sesshoumaru is in love with Kagome. I should have seen it earlier. And she ditched you for me! Does she know?" The hanyou studied his elder brother's expression before continuing. "Oh my gods, she doesn't know!"

"This Sesshoumaru is not in love with a human!" he practically bellowed.

"Well, that's a relief," the hanyou said snidely, "because you couldn't possibly stoop so low as to be with a human. Then you'd be just as bad a dear old dad."

The taiyoukai clenched his fists, his claws digging into his palms, reveling in the pain. Inuyasha was right, of course. Under normal circumstances, he would never even consider dating a human, but Kagome was different. For her he would take on the world. He would defend her and his right to love her until his dying breath. He would take her as his mate in an instant if she would allow it, and he would love his hanyou pups with all his heart. He knew that made him a hypocrite, but he didn't care.

"Will you do as you're told or will I have to make you?" Sesshoumaru asked, his hatred clear in his voice.

"Neither," Inuyasha replied with a wicked smirk. "Because you don't want me to tell Kagome your little secret. So, you'll back off or the wench will hear all about your little crush." He didn't wait for a response, simply brushed past his elder brother and walked away.

Sesshoumaru stood in complete silence for a long time. He was screwed.


	6. Turning it Around

**Title: ** Turning it Around  
**Prompt: **Guise  
**Genre: **Drama, Romance  
**Rating: PG-13  
Summary:** Inuyasha takes advantage of his discovery.

Spotting his elder half-brother, Inuyasha smirked and scooted closer to Kagome under the guise of better seeing the paper she was writing on. "So, you're saying if I want to solve for x, first I have to move this part of the equation over?"

The miko smiled. "Yeah, you have to do the same thing to each side. Subtract 13 on both sides, and then divide both sides by 4 and that gets x all alone. That's your answer," she said as she quickly scribbled out the steps while she explained them.

"I think I get it," the hanyou nodded. "But what about..." He glanced at the taiyoukai, making sure he was watching, before laying a hand on Kagome's arm as innocently as possible. He saw Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow and he mentally patted himself on the back. Being able to torment the prick instead of it being the other way around was incredibly entertaining.

Sesshoumaru snarled, a vicious sound that caused everyone at his table to tense, wondering what had angered the usually stoic taiyoukai.

He hated this. Not only had Kagome ditched him to befriend the hanyou abomination, but now Inuyasha had figured out his secret. He knew that Sesshoumaru had feelings for the girl and he was using that information to torment him. The boy was sitting far too close to her, touching her at every opportunity, all the while sending him a knowing smirk. It was making him insane!

He had to find a way to end this. How could he get Kagome to abandon her new friendship? It seemed an impossible feat. Perhaps he could find some way to force Inuyasha to back away. Ordering the half-breed outright to end their association had backfired on him and now he didn't dare approach the half-breed in any way, fearing he would tell her.

Looking around the table at those he considered friends, an idea began to form. If he could no longer torture his half-brother, perhaps he could do it by proxy. They hated his kind, despised his very existence nearly as much as he did, so it wouldn't be difficult to convince them to assist him. It could work. Now he just needed to figure out the details.


	7. What Could Have Been

**This was written for Iyfic_contest at Livejournal's prompt: Three Little Words**  
**Summary:** Sesshoumaru learns what might have been, if not for his brother.

Kagome sighed in frustration as one of Sesshoumaru's friends elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs as they passed him in the halls. For a while she'd thought that her oldest friend had gotten it through his head that she was not going to abandon her friendship with the hanyou. She hadn't seen him outright attack Inuyasha verbally or physically in days, but it was quickly becoming apparent that he'd merely found another way to torment his brother.

She was growing tired of the taiyoukai's behavior. He'd been her best friend for years and in all that time she'd never seen him be so out and out cruel. Her humanity had never seemed to bother him but the way he treated Inuyasha, simply because he was a hanyou, made her question everything she thought she knew about Sesshoumaru. Had it all been a lie? Had he never cared about her at all?

Seeing her chance, Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's sleeve and dragged him down an empty hall.

"I don't understand this new side of you I'm seeing, Sesshoumaru, but I know I don't like it," she hissed.

The taiyoukai shook his head. "He does not deserve your kindness, Kagome."

"You know, at one time I really thought I could... but I was wrong. I could never love someone like you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock as he watched her stomp away. She could have loved him? That was all he'd ever wanted and he might have had it, if it weren't for Inuyasha.


	8. Miserable

This was written for IyFanfiction's prompt: Mourning, on LJ.

Summary: Sesshoumaru considers his options after finding out that Kagome could have loved him, if not for his actions.

Sesshoumaru hadn't left his room for three days. No one could make him come out. He'd refused even direct orders from his father to get up and go to school. The taiyoukai just didn't have it in him. He simply lay, staring blankly at the screensaver on his computer screen.

Not long before Inuyasha had changed schools and ruined his life, and his plans, by stealing his sweet miko away, Kagome had set his screensaver to cycle through photographs of the two of them together over the years. At first he thought it was silly, a sappy gesture that only a woman would think to do, but now it was his only connection to her.

He couldn't understand how Kagome had dropped him so easily after their long friendship. She meant everything to him, absolutely everything, and he'd thought he was important to her as well, but one pathetic hanyou walks into her life and that was it. Sure, Inuyasha was miserable at his new school, but he deserved the less than kind welcome he received. He was a half-breed, filth that was neither demon nor human, and what was worse; he was a stain on their powerful family bloodline. Did he expect a warm reception?

Still, Kagome had seen a need and decided to fill it. Sesshoumaru had run things through his mind over and over since he'd decided to become a hermit, questioning his actions. Should he have done things differently? Could he have? He'd hated Inuyasha since the little brat was born, hated that someone else was getting the attention that had once been focused solely on him. He hated the woman that had replaced his mother. He hated the looks they got in public, scorn and disgust from humans and demons alike. It was all the half-breed's fault.

Still, perhaps if he had tried to associate with his hated half-brother for Kagome's sake, to accept his presence, maybe she wouldn't have abandoned him. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he could have managed it. Befriending a half-breed would have absolutely devastated his reputation. It had been a big enough struggle to maintain his social standing while being friends with a human, a miko at that. His demon friends had been unable to understand his devotion to the girl and often likened her to his pet. That fight had been worth it though, because every second he spent with her was like a gift from the heavens.

Slowly, as the minutes ticked by and the hours passed, Sesshoumaru considered his options. It was either maintain his position and his treatment of Inuyasha and lose Kagome for good or get over his hatred for the boy and move on. Maybe if he did that, his sweet miko could find a way to forgive his previous actions. Maybe he could get back into her good graces and then maybe she could love him the way he loved her.

But could he do it?


	9. Heartbroken

This was written for Iyfic_Contest at LJ's prompt: Safe Answer

Summary: Kagome evaluates her feelings.

Kagome felt incredibly guilty. She'd never intended to let Sesshoumaru know her true feelings for him. Sure, he defended her humanity and their friendship to his other friends, but there was no way he would ever be all right with her falling in love with him. He'd never liked hanyou, but she'd never witnessed just how nasty he could be when faced with one.

When Inuyasha showed up, she'd thought... maybe. Maybe this would be her chance to test the waters. If he could accept a hanyou as a friend then perhaps she had a chance at his heart. The fact that Inuyasha was his brother had made her think that it would be easier to be around him than just any hanyou, but it seemed that their shared blood only made his hatred worse.

Sesshoumaru's refusal to even breathe the same air as his half-brother had broken her heart and shattered any illusions she'd held that maybe they could be together. She'd never been so disappointed in her friend and she'd never hurt so much in her life. Ending her association with the taiyoukai had been the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life, but she was sure it was the right thing. Staying friends with Sesshoumaru would have only made the pain worse. Being reminded daily that she could never be with him, that she would never have his heart the way he had hers, would have been torture.

No, they were never meant to be. It would have been impossible, because even if he would lower himself to date a human, he would never mate her because their union would result in hanyou. All the time she'd spent daydreaming about what their children would look like had been a waste. When he turned his back on Inuyasha, when he tried everything he could think of to get her away from his half-brother, Sesshoumaru might as well have looked her in the eye and told her she wasn't worthy of his love.

Still, when she'd told the taiyoukai about her feelings, he hadn't looked disgusted. He was certainly shocked, but there was something else in his expression that tugged at her heart. Now, no matter how hard she'd fought to keep it from happening, hope had flooded back into her. She knew she was only setting herself up to get hurt, but she couldn't help it. The fact that Sesshoumaru hadn't returned to school since that day confused her. Was he staying away out of disgust or had she really seen heartbreak in his eyes?

She needed to know, she needed some kind of answer, and so she dialed his home phone number. Two rings later, a servant answered and asked whom she wanted to speak with. Kagome was silent for a long moment while her thoughts ran wild. Then she sighed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't ask the questions she needed answered.

"Can I speak to Inuyasha, please?"


End file.
